Blackbird Manor
by 1seddiefan
Summary: The group and Megan crash at a strange manor for the night. Supposedly there's a chocolate room there. Also there's a dead body in the freezer and a ghost roaming around the manor as well. Strange things are bound to happen inside Blackbird Manor.
1. Dead Body

A/N: I would like to give half credit to Flozo23 for helping me out with the little role-play that we did over private messaging for a while.

I kind of want to do a slight homage to Psych's episode 100 Clues because that episode was one of my favorites.

* * *

The manor looked made out of stone. It was probably four stories tall with God knows how many rooms.

It looked like something straight out of Clue.

"Do you think someone will end up dead if we go in there?" Megan asked and 10K looked at her.

"Probably," 10K replied.

Megan noticed a plaque and nudged 10K. She whispered to him, "hey. This says, Blackbird Manor was donated by the Chocolate Room in the 1930's."

Warren looked up at the building; it looked like there was no one in there. She thought about the hotel, it looked like no one was there, but there were. How many people are hiding out in there? Who would frame 10K this time?

They walked up to the doors and looked through the windows. It seemed empty, but she couldn't be sure.

"Should we kick the door in?" Vasquez asked.

Addy turned the doorknob and pushed the door in. She looked at the others and shrugged. She looked inside the house. There was a grand staircase, a wardrobe, a side table with a candy dish on it; it looked like there were a few rooms, and a hallway. No one was pointing guns at her and everything oddly looked dust-free, along with zombie-free. She looked at the others, "it's all good."

They walked in the manor and looked around. There was a clanging sound and Addy looked behind her.

Megan was holding the bowl upside down and 10K was trying to pull something out of the bowl. She asked, "who the hell glues candy inside a bowl?" She threw the candy dish on the ground, however it didn't shatter. She looked at the dish and picked it up, "its plastic."

10K grabbed the bowl and looked at it. He looked at her and looked like he was going to say something, "never mind."

Megan scowled, "use your words."

"I was going to say its plastic, like the airbags on your chest," 10K replied.

Megan stared, "you were correct on not saying anything." She noticed how the others looked at her boobs. She closed her jacket and crossed her arms. Addy still stared even after the others looked away. "Can I help you?"

Addy shook her head and looked away. 10K tried hard not to laugh and Megan pulled his head down so she can whisper in his ear. She whispered, "I'm going to look for the Chocolate Room."

"Of course you will," 10K replied. For all he knew, there was no such thing as the Chocolate Room. On the plaque, it said, 'donated by the Chocolate Room.' It didn't mean there was a fucking Chocolate Room somewhere.

10K went upstairs and turned left. Megan followed him and whispered, "chocolate room."

"If there's a chocolate room, that shit will horrible." 10K replied and realized what he just said.

He noticed how Megan smiled and she said, "it's good to have you back my little alley-cat."

10K didn't want to turn back into that mess of a fourteen year old, who swore way too much which made construction workers blush, especially after that incident in Taco Bell. He replied with, "whatever. Don't call me that."

Megan smiled anyway and 10K noticed a framed portrait covered in dusty cobwebs. He was a little curious about why everything else wasn't dusty or cobwebby, but the pictures were.

He pulled down the cobwebs and backed the hell up, staring at…

"Motherfucking Donald Trump! What the actual fucking hell? Jesus fucking Noah!"

Downstairs, the others looked at each other. Warren stated, "I'll go see what happened." She went upstairs and looked down the hallway at the other two.

Megan had her mouth covered and 10K was looking down the hallway. 10K asked, "oh my god, who said all that?"

He looked at Warren, who had her hands on her hips, as if she wasn't amused with him freaking out over a portrait of motherfucking Donald Trump.

Megan was laughing, "I really missed hearing you cuss up a storm."

Warren shook her head and walked down the stairs, "false alarm!"

"What was that all about?" Vasquez asked.

"Nothing to worry about," Warren said.

"Was that…10K?" Addy asked, confused and a little startled.

"Yeah," Warren said.

Doc emerged from a room, "I think you better take a look at this."

"Megan! 10K!" Warren called up the staircase.

The two appeared, leaning over the banister.

"Yes?" Megan asked, looking confused.

"Doc needs to show us something," Warren stated.

Megan looked excited, "did he find the Chocolate Room?"

Doc looked stunned, "there's a chocolate room?"

Warren looked like she was running out of patience. 10K figured that it was because he freaked out over seeing the portrait of motherfucking Donald Trump.

Warren stated, "Doc."

"Oh, right, sorry," Doc said. He waved for them to follow him.

Megan and 10K got to the landing. Vasquez, Megan, and Warren followed after Doc. Murphy appeared and pushed 10K into the doorway, as he followed them.

10K looked annoyed, "he did that as if I never got shoved into things before." He made a face as if he was reminiscing about something. "I miss it."

Addy was confused. "You miss…getting…shoved into things?" She was sure that if Murphy heard that, he would gladly shove 10K into a lot of things.

10K didn't elaborate and went to go find the others. They were surrounding something and he noticed a half-decayed, frozen body in the freezer. God knows how long that body was in the freezer or why it was in there.

"That's not a good place to put a body," Megan said, looking at the decaying body.

10K looked at her, "gee, you think?" Megan nearly flipped him off.

"How long was it in there?" Murphy asked, looking at the dead body and then the others.

"I don't know," Warren said.

10K tilted his head to the side. There was plastic candy, a dead body in the freezer, and now he was hearing chains being dragged against the floor upstairs.

"Please tell me that I'm not the one hearing chains dragging across the floor," Doc said.

Addy actually saw 10K relax as she heard the chains on the floor.

Megan said, "I hear that too. I'll go check it out." She walked by 10K and squeezed his upper arm, before leaving.

"Probably to go look for the mythical Chocolate Room," 10K said.

"Chocolate Room," Doc stated. "You know, I'll go with her."

10K looked like he was going say something but didn't.

* * *

Meanwhile:

"So Megan, how long have you known 10K?" Doc asked, after catching up to her.

Megan shrugged and looked in a room. "I've known him since we were ten. I guess four years before the world turned to shit and he ran off with his dad. Somehow he tracked me down last year, saying he had to kill his dad. I comforted him and then he had to leave a few hours later. I was told to call him, 10K."

Doc remembered how Megan said that they almost laid each other. "How far did you two get when you almost…?"

Megan understood the question. "Our shirts were off and I was in my bra. So, there's that."

Doc nodded and motioned to a bookshelf on a wall. "Do you think this bookshelf may be a secret passage to the Chocolate Room?"

Megan and Doc started moving books around, searching for the one that would led to the Chocolate Room. After they went through the books, there was no passageway opening up.

"That's disappointing," Megan said.

Doc nodded in agreement, "yeah."

Megan looked thoughtful, "have you ever done it in chains?"

Doc looked at her as if she asked him how his sex life was going. "Excuse me?"

Megan shook her head, "never mind." She ran a hand through her hair.

"Have I ever…" Doc repeated.

She shook her head again. "I'll just ask 10K that then." Doc wasn't sure if he wanted to know what that was about. "It's weird, you know. We're looking for a Chocolate Room while there's a dead body in the freezer downstairs."

"Welcome to our world," Doc replied.

Megan shrugged, "trust me Doc; you haven't seen nothing yet until you've seen a tree with an _ass_."

Doc made a spreading motion with his hands. "To think, I thought I've seen it all, but it turns out I didn't because I haven't seen a tree with an ass, yet."

Megan frowned, "what have you seen?"

Doc looked at her and began to tell her about the stuff that they've seen.

* * *

Meanwhile:

10K was looking at a picture of something. He had his tilted to the side, as he looked at the picture.

Addy walked up and looked at the picture too. She tilted her head to the side, "I think it's upside down."

10K turned the picture upside down and squinted. "It could be holographic." He tilted the picture a few times. "Nope, it's not holographic."

"Maybe if you tilt it to the left," Addy offered.

10K tilted the picture to the left. "I think its worse tilting it."

Warren and Vasquez were looking at them while Murphy was asleep in a chair.

Doc was on the staircase, looking down at them. "10K, I lost Megan."

"How do you lose a woman?" Addy asked, looking confused.

"You never return," 10K replied.

"You ignore her," Vasquez offered.

"You lose her to Zs," Murphy said.

Warren looked at them, shook her head, and looked at Doc. "How did you lose Megan?"

"I turned my back on her for one minute and she vanishes," Doc explained.

10K nodded, "she's good at that. Give her five minutes, she'll return."

"You lost Megan before?" Warren asked, looking at 10K.

10K shrugged, "a few times. She usually comes back. She was the only one that was hard to find when we played hide-and-seek in the dark."

Addy tried to imagine a younger 10K and Megan playing hide-and-seek, but she just couldn't imagine it.

"I think we all should go looking for Megan. She might end up sharing the freezer with that dead guy," Warren said.

"If she didn't turn into a Z first," 10K replied.

"Let's go look for her." Warren said and the group split up. Murphy and Doc went with each other. Vasquez and Warren went with each other. It just left 10K and Addy to look for Megan, too.

* * *

A/N: It was originally a one-shot, but I was thinking that it should be longer, and now its longer.


	2. Clown Heads

A/N: I had some help with some stuff from Flozo23, so give him some credit.

* * *

Addy asked, "hide-and-seek in the dark?"

10K shrugged, "when my family came over, my parents would tell me to go down in the basement. They wouldn't let us come up because they had to talk about 'adult stuff.'"

Addy looked confused, "adult stuff?"

"Yeah, we just played in the basement. Hide-and-seek in the dark was the thing that we mostly played, even at fourteen," 10K explained. "I remember that I thought Megan was hiding in this pile of clothes and Donny told me to kick it until she comes out."

"Did you?" Addy asked, a little curious.

"I kicked it, but she wasn't hiding in there," 10K explained. He noticed a curtain was covering a portrait and he reached up. He pulled it down and looked at Donald Trump again. "Motherfu—" He managed to stop himself from finishing that sentence.

Addy looked at 10K, "do you have something against him?"

"I'm not even going to answer that question," 10K replied. Addy shrugged and they heard a door shut upstairs. 10K was opening and closing doors. He looked back at her. "Do you miss Dana?"

She looked at him. "Do you miss all those girls _you_ flirt with?"

He chose to ignore that comment. "Poor Mack, he lost his girlfriend to another woman."

"Shut up," Addy said. "How about all those girls you flirt with?"

10K shrugged, "you're the one who flirted with another female." He seemed amused at the idea.

It was weird, weirder than the fact that 10K had a grudge against Donald Trump or the fact that Donald's portrait had been covered up with a curtain that wasn't there before.

Sure they kissed a few times and then flirted with other people later. But it was weird how 10K seemed okay with the fact that she had a crush on another girl.

Addy thought about Megan and how she was a lesbian, which 10K was perfectly okay with. She stated, "you're taking this extremely well."

"I'm like a magnet. I attract bisexual girls and lesbians," 10K said.

Addy frowned at the statement. "Warren's not a lesbian or bi."

10K noticed another framed portrait that was covered with dusty cobwebs. He pulled it down and noticed a portrait of…Margaret Sanger? "Warren could be slightly attracted to females but prefer men."

Addy looked at the portrait, "who's that?"

10K looked at Addy. "Margaret Sanger. She's the founder of Planned Parenthood."

"How do you know that?" She asked, looking incredulous.

He pointed at a plaque, "that's what it says here."

"Oh," Addy replied. She moved down to the other framed portrait and pulled the cobwebs down. "Martin Luther King, Jr."

10K opened a door and looked in the room. There was a mirror, along with empty jars, and a jewelry box on a nightstand. Next to that was a taxidermy moose head, which made feel a little nauseated seeing.

"Harriet Tubman," Addy said and 10K looked at her. She pulled down another curtain of cobwebs, "those people."

10K stood next to her, seeing a portrait of four black men sitting at a diner counter. He stated, "the Greensboro Four."

Addy looked at the plaque, "they also helped started the Civil Rights Movement."

"You know, these people are awesome, but why is Donald Trump down there?" 10K asked, looking confused.

Addy shrugged and walked down the line of portraits taking down the cobwebs. She rattled off the names, "the Little Rock Nine, Rosa Parks, Emmett Till, and Barack Obama."

"All influential people, except for Donald Trump," 10K said.

"Of course," Addy said.

10K went to the room with the taxidermy moose head and looked in. Everything looked like it was in order, but something, something nagged at him. Sort of like that shitty movie that Megan made him watch, except that he couldn't figure out why it was shitty, but he absolutely hated that movie. The only part he laughed at was the guy saying…

He walked in the room and looked at the mirror, jewelry box, and empty jars. He opened the box and looked in it. There was nothing. He moved the jars and looked at the taxidermy moose. He walked over and patted its neck. He said, "you deserve better, you magnificent beast."

He stuck his fingers in the nostrils, the world spun, and suddenly he was thrown against a wall, hearing Megan sobbing. He rubbed his shoulder and looked at Megan. She was sitting down, sobbing, pointing at a mannequin, dolls, headless mannequins, and a clown head.

"Megan, did you leave Doc behind to find the Chocolate Room?" He asked, looking down at his sobbing friend. She nodded and pointed to the clown head. He looked at the clown head and picked it up. He held it to Megan, "make out with this."

Megan stood up and squeezed 10K's left nipple. He dropped the head in pain and smacked Megan's boob in retaliation. She stood near him as she watched 10K reach up to stick his fingers in the moose's nostrils. The world spun and they were thrown to the floor.

Addy backed up and looked down at the two, "there you are."

Megan looked at the moose's head, "that poor magnificent beast. It doesn't deserve to have people stick their fingers in its nose."

"So many questions and so many answers," Addy stated.

The two got off the floor and 10K touched Megan's shoulder. She said, "I'm going to find Warren." She left the room.

Addy looked even more confused. "If she knew how to get out, how come she didn't leave?"

10K looked at Addy, "she…was upset." He didn't want to tell her that Megan was terrified of dolls, mannequins, clowns, clown mannequins, and curly fries.

Ady looked at 10K, "by what?"

10K looked at her, "there was this clown head…"

Addy looked confused at the mention of a clown head. "Great. We have a dead body in the freezer downstairs and now we have a clown head in the wall. What else is there, a panther?"

"You know, I think I heard growling while we were outside," 10K said. She looked at him, not amused, "I'm kidding."

"I hope you are," she said.

10K just looked at her, "really? Do I look like the type of person that jokes around?"

Addy crossed her arms. "You don't look like the person that can use cuss words correctly, but hearing you freak out over Donald Trump proved us wrong."

"You think that was bad, you should've heard me when I was fourteen. I was a mess and I was trying hard not to cuss, because some woman told me not to cuss like that," 10K explained. "In all of my classes, I was the only one who had a swear jar. It literally had my name on it."

Addy tried to imagine a fourteen year old boy cussing a lot, but she couldn't imagine it. "Did you lose a lot of money?"

"I said that I was trying to tone it down," 10K said.

"You succeeded, till you saw Donald Trump's picture," Addy replied.

10K nodded, "pretty much." They heard footsteps upstairs and a door closing. A chain started rattling and then stopped.

"Who's rattling chains?" Addy asked, looking confused.

10K seemed to be thinking something over and looked at her. "If Dana came with us, would you date her?"

Addy looked at him. The thing was; they weren't established as a couple even though they kissed a few times and they flirted with other people. For some reason, the thought of dating someone else with 10K around didn't sit right with her. "I…I don't know." 10K nodded, understanding. "What about you?"

"I…don't know either," 10K replied. He had the feeling that they were breaking up, even though they weren't together. "Are we friends or something more? I honestly have no clue."

Addy had to think about it. Friends don't kiss each other for any reason, especially not multiple times. "In my eyes, we're more than friends."

10K nodded, "I'm going to be honest here. I'm probably going to piss you off so badly, that you'll wind up hating me."

"Likewise," Addy stated.

10K thought about something. "I'm really close to Megan. If you force me to choose between you and her, I'm going to choose her."

Addy looked at him in the eyes. "Let's hope that there won't be a situation that will come down to making you choose like that."

10K seemed to be thinking things over. "I have no experience with anything."

"Stop trying to talk me out of it," Addy said.

"Sorry," 10K replied. They stood there, looking at each other. He had to break the silence, "now what?"

Addy walked over to him and kissed him. He expected the kiss to be like the other ones that they shared before, but this kiss seemed a little different. He wasn't sure what made it different; maybe it was because they were kissing while there was a half-decayed, frozen dead body in the freezer on the floor below them.

"10K! Addy!" Warren shouted and the two pulled away from the kiss.

They ran out of the room, ready to kill some zombies. When they got to the kitchen they weren't expecting to see a boy, of about fourteen/fifteen. The boy had shoulder length black hair and he was holding a stick.

10K looked at the boy. His left sleeve was blue and the right was green. The tee-shirt was black. He was wearing blue jeans. All 10K can say is, "who the hell are you?"

* * *

A/N: Emmett Till was only fourteen when he was murdered by white people, for 'whistling' at a white female. His mother chose to have an open casket funeral so every black person can look at him and realize the racism. His murderers got off free even while they admitted it.

The Greensboro Four where people who did a 'sit-in' at a diner, which helped sparked the Civil Rights Movement.

Margaret Sanger is the women who coined birth control, managed to get it legalized, and was the founder of Planned Parenthood. She got praised by Martin Luther King, Jr., got an award, and got an award named after her.


	3. This Kid

A/N: I decided three chapters would be best because if I had another chapter, it would be too short. Also, I decided to finish it like this because writing this chapter was a bit of a bitch.

It's a little AU-ish because of recent events in the story-line on Z Nation.

* * *

The teen said cheerfully, "my name's October." He was smiling and bouncing on his feet.

"Uh…whose body is that?" Warren asked, pointing to the dead guy in the freezer.

October, (if that's his real name), looked at the body. He shrugged, "I have no clue. He was there long before I showed up."

10K looked at the stick, "what are you doing with that stick?"

October looked at him, "I was poking the dead guy. You want to poke him?"

10K shook his head, "I'm good, thanks."

"Do you have any food in this place?" Murphy demanded.

October put the stick against the wall and walked in the freezer. He returned and held a box to Murphy, "here's some cookies." Murphy took it.

"It must get pretty lonely out here," 10K said.

October waved it off, "not really. Yesterday, this group of people showed up for their weekly 'weed' inspection."

Warren and Vasquez looked at October, "what does this group look like?"

October shrugged and left the kitchen. The group followed him. "They have skeleton mask covering their faces. The leader, EScorpion has a golden gun."

"Zeros," Vasquez stated.

October nodded, "yes. They planted their weed in the greenhouse out back."

Murphy shoved himself forward, elbowing 10K out of the way. Murphy looked October in the eyes, "you will show me where this greenhouse is or I will bite you."

"Murphy," Warren warned, looking at the man.

"I'm not really going to bite him," Murphy replied.

Warren gave him a disapproving look. October pointed to a door and Murphy went to it.

"I'll go check on him." Doc said and followed after Murphy.

"What's this about the Zeros?" Vasquez asked, looking at October.

October shrugged, "I think they're following EScorpion's sister, who's following her son."

Warren nodded, "I see."

"Did they say anything else?" Vasquez asked.

October seemed to be thinking. "I think they said that they were searching for someone named Murphy."

"Of course they are," Warren said.

October shrugged and tugged on the blue sleeve of his shirt. "I think they said something about using him for the cure."

"How do you know about all of this?" Vasquez asked. "How do we know that you're not one of them?"

October looked at Vasquez, "I'm fifteen. I think I'm considered to young to be a part of them."

"What else did they say?" Warren asked.

October walked over to the table where the candy-dish was and put it in the middle. He smoothed out the tablecloth and looked at her. "They mentioned a guy, named Cure-something."

"Kurian?" 10K asked.

"Yeah," October said. "They, uh, made an 'offer' with him."

Vasquez asked, "anything else?"

Megan just stayed quiet. She didn't know what happened, but she decided that listening in might give her some ideas.

October walked over to the stairs and used his sleeves to wipe it down. "I don't know. I think EScorpion wants to kill his nephew for betraying him and the others for siding with the enemy."

Megan patted 10K's shoulder when she saw him tense up.

Warren looked at October as he went back to the table to smooth out the tablecloth again. "Anything else?"

October sighed and fixed the candy-dish. "I don't know. I understood bits and pieces. I don't think they're really going to use the cure to cure people."

"How do you know this?" Vasquez asked, looking at October.

"There's secret passageways in this building. I know all of them," October said.

"Do you know where the Chocolate Room is?" Megan asked, looking eager.

October rolled his eyes, "there's no chocolate room. The manor was donated by The Chocolate Room."

"I told you," 10K said to Megan.

"Well, good for you," Megan replied back.

Addy looked at the two and rolled her eyes. She looked at October. "What exactly do you know about the Zeros?"

"They have something planned. I don't know what it is," October stated.

Warren nodded, "they've been out there for a long time. I'll go check on them." Vasquez and Megan followed after her.

"What was the rattling chains?" 10K asked.

"I was swinging my medieval flail around." October asked and went upstairs.

10K repeated, "medieval flail?"

Addy looked at him. "You can tell me, are you related to the Zeros?" 10K walked over to the stairs and sat down. Addy followed after him and sat down next to him.

10K nodded, "my uncle is EScorpion."

"He tried to kill you," Addy pointed out.

"I aligned myself with the enemy and now he hates me," 10K explained.

Addy had to know. "Did you know that he was part of the Zeros?"

"I figured he was part of something. I just didn't know what he was part of," 10K admitted. "I found out when I was sixteen when he tracked down me and my dad. We sort of joined them and then realized that were drug cartels. We ran because of it and my dad didn't want me to get mixed up in it. My uncle saw it as a betrayal and sent them out to kill us. He got shot and died because of them."

Addy put her hand on his shoulder. "I thought your uncle told you about Roswell stuf."

10K looked at her, "my mom is a Mexican. There's the stereotype of people thinking that they have big families. In this case, I have four uncles and two aunts."

"How do you sort of join the Zeros?" Addy asked, looking at 10K.

"He doesn't really want family in there, because he believes family drags you down. Since my dad and I are good at killing zombies, he gave us an exception. We weren't full members. We left before we could," 10K explained.

She looked at him, "don't let Murphy hear this. He's going to think you're a traitor."

10K nodded, "I know."

She looked at him, "you haven't done any traitor-like things."

He shrugged, "he won't care. He wants any excuse to hate me." Before Addy could say something, a door shut, and a chain started rattling. "Stupid medieval flail."

Addy was a little surprised. First he has issues with Donald Trump and now he has issues with medieval flails. She wondered why type of things he hates. Does 10K have issues with shorts too?

10K looked at her. "Did I offend you with my hatred?"

"No," she replied. "What do you hate?"

10K looked at her. "If I were to list the things that I hate, we would be here all day."

Addy didn't want to be there all day if he listed the things he hated. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know what's on 10K's List of Things He Hates. "I don't want to know."

He shrugged, "alright. Don't ask me that again."

They looked at each other and kissed.

It took 10K a few minutes to remember they're kissing, while there's a decaying body in the freezer in the room next door and a slightly unhinged fifteen year old boy walking around somewhere. There was also the possibility of the others walking in so he had to reluctantly break the kiss off.

He saw Doc walk in the room and looked at them. "There you two are. I was beginning to think that I might have lost you two."

Addy looked at him, "we were here the entire time."

Doc looked at them, "you didn't follow us. We thought you might have run off or disappeared in one of the passageways."

10K wondered if Doc was looking for him in one of the plants.

Warren, Murphy, Vasquez, and Megan came in the manor. A bookcase spun back and October appeared holding a medieval flail. He moved to the kitchen.

"Hey, we're going to leave now," Warren said.

October looked at them, "okay. Good luck."

"You can come with us," Warren offered.

October shook his head. "Thanks for the offer but…I can't. I would love to, but I'm just not made to kill zombies."

Warren nodded, "I see."

October nodded, "yeah. I had to kill my older brother which was bit of a nightmare for me. I'm more of a manor person. Besides if I left, the Zeros would get suspicious and probably kill me."

Warren nodded, "good luck with your manor and stay safe."

"It's not my manor. I found it after I killed Eric and was in breakdown mode about four years ago," October explained.

"We should go before the Zeros or 10K's mother shows up," Warren said.

October nodded, "good luck."

* * *

"He was nice," Megan said.

"He was a little weird," Murphy said.

"Hey, being trapped in there for four years and your only company is Zeros, while your source of entertainment is poking a decaying dead body in the freezer, yeah, I would be considered weird," Warren said.

"We should visit him again. That is if the Zeros don't kill him for their weed going missing," Megan said.

Doc handed Megan one joint. "Do you want one?"

Megan shook her head, "nah. Weed's not my thing."

* * *

A/N: I actually stopped caring about this story when I last uploaded Chapter Two on 11/26/15.


End file.
